Training with Jiraiya (Young Naruto Days)
by Magicaljourney
Summary: Young Naruto starts training with one of the three legendary sennins; the great toad sage (although some call him the great perverted sage) Jiraiya. From here the story begins...
1. Prologue

"Hey Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out, as he ran forward carrying a large box of chocolates in the shape of frogs.

Naruto's voice caught Jiraiya by surprise.

"Oh, hi Naruto, what's that in your hand?" said Jiraiya.

"Hehe…these are specially-made frog chocolates from Mount Myoboku" said Naruto as he glanced at Jiraiya and thought – 'looks like he wants some, I knew it - this must be the easiest way to lure him teaching me some new Justus'.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I've got two types of frog chocolates here - the brown ones are Kumite Chocolates, and the white ones are Aphrodisiac Chocolates."

At these last words, Naruto noticed Jiraiya's eyes light up, as though he was looking at two very large light bulbs in front of him.

"A…Aphrodisiac Chocolates you say?"

Jiraiya seemed to have noticed Naruto staring at him in a very satisfied manner, because he straightened himself up, cleared his throat and then said "I mean… that's very nice Naruto. Will you be sharing those with your beloved sensei?"

Those were the exact words Naruto wanted to hear.

"Yes I will give you all the white chocolates" said Naruto, and as he saw a smile lengthen on Jiraiya's face, he continued: "But only if you teach me a new Jutsu," and ended with a smile himself.

That afternoon, the sun slowly fell from the mountain tops, and Naruto could sense the leaves breezing through the air with the same sort of flow as a ninja's chakra. It felt strangely warm even though it was in the middle of autumn – this feeling must be Konoha's will of fire, he thought. Or perhaps it was because his blood was boiling and couldn't wait for what was to come. Naruto and Jiraiya stood together outside the pavilion, a low ground area trailing under the village's mountain. Thus their training began.


	2. Lesson 1

Lesson 1

Jiraiya stared towards the sky, but he's expression became serious.

"Alright Naruto, let's begin with lesson 1 – teleportation using the ninja toad scroll"

"Wha?" said Naruto, feeling a little let down. "That's all Pervy Sage? I came here for some new and powerful jutsu, not to learn something that will help me escape from a battle!"

"Naruto you fool, this is an extremely useful and ancient technique passed down by the Great Toad Sage himself!". Only those who have signed a pact at Mount Myoboku are granted such ability.

Jiraiya reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet coloured ninja scroll, which looked far too big to have fitted in his pocket. The scroll lay open on the grass, shining towards the last bit of sunshine left beneath the mountain. Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Teleportation is not only used to escape from battle, it also proves useful in saving your comrades. Having the ability to instantly appear at your comrade's side – do you see the importance of it now?"

Finally Naruto started to think perhaps this might not be a bad lesson after all, as he received his very own velvety scroll from his sensei.

However, their first lesson didn't start well. Jiraiya explained that in order for the teleportation to complete successfully, Naruto needed to mark his blood at both the area of destination and on the scroll when he is about to teleport. This meant that he would arrive at the place where he labelled a blood mark on. This was all getting too confusing for him, and on top of that, he was trying to memorise the right hand signals in order to perform this.

"Ahh Pervy Sage, this is impossible," said Naruto, tired and sweating after two hours of practice. Indeed he felt a little faint, probably due to a loss of blood from all the marks he had made.

The training went on for weeks; each day seemed just as hopeless as the next as nothing exciting ever happened. Naruto began to wonder whether all this time was worth wasting on this one technique. He could be out learning new super rasengans or powerful Justus like that - would that have been more productive? But Pervy Sage must have had his reasons, and Naruto was prepared to give it another few weeks, even though he felt by that time he'd probably have lost all the blood in his body.

Exactly after two weeks on the Tuesday, at three o'clock in the afternoon, Naruto continued to train. Jiraiya left early on this occasion, sighting that he had to do some information research. Naruto guessed he was off to the bathhouses to perv on the ladies, because it was special Tuesdays at the bathhouse.


End file.
